On y est
by xLoveYouAnywayx
Summary: Maintenant, il faut se battre, pour nos vies, pour notre avenir. Fini les discussions, les entraînements. C'est là, maintenant. On y est.


Voilà. On y est. Ça fait des semaines que tout le monde en parle. Des mois peut-être. On y est. Il va falloir se battre.

On était tous si excités lorsqu'on en parlait, dans la Salle sur Demande. Se battre. Pour sauver notre monde du tyran.

On y est.

Vous-Savez-Qui a parlé. Nous devons lui livrer Harry ou mourir au combat. Personne ne doute pourtant. Nous allons nous battre. Pas pour Harry. Pour nos convictions. Pour protéger ceux que nous aimons. Pour essayer d'offrir à nos enfants un avenir meilleur.

Mon cœur bat à une vitesse affolante. On dirait qu'il essaye de m'échapper, de fuir le combat. La terreur coule dans mes veines et alimente mon cerveau. Il ne faut pas réfléchir. Il faut se battre.

Susan me tire par la manche. On y est. Ernie est déjà parti devant. On nous attend pour protéger l'aile ouest. Sous nos yeux, s'élève progressivement le dôme protecteur érigé par les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix pour nous protéger.

Mon cœur bat toujours à une vitesse hallucinante.

Et puis, c'est le commencement. On y est. Les premiers sortilèges atteignent le dôme mais ricochent. A coté de moi, Ernie sourit et Susan soupire. Nous avons encore un peu de temps.

Mais le temps n'est pas un ami. Il s'écoule à sa guise, nous glisse entre les doigts tandis qu'on essaye de le retenir, il file sans se soucier du monde. Alors très vite, le dôme s'effondre. On y est.

Les yeux toujours fixés vers l'extérieur, nous entendons des détonations dans notre dos. Le combat a commencé. Le sol vibre sous nos pieds. Les murs tremblent. Nous aussi.

Et puis tout va très vite. A quelques mètres en**-**dessous de nous, les Mangemorts s'approchent. Ernie est le premier à réagir mais nous ne tardons pas à l'imiter. Les sortilèges pleuvent sur les hommes en noir mais aucun ne semble les atteindre réellement. Sans nous décourager, nous continuons à nous battre du haut de notre rempart, tentant de nous rappeler ce que nous avons appris en cours, ce qu'Harry nous a enseigné.

Et puis je me sens tomber. La déflagration nous a soufflés. Etendue dans les décombres, je regarde autour de moi Ernie et Susan se relever péniblement. Le mur s'est écroulé et en face de nous se tiennent deux hommes encapuchonnés. La mort elle-même.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de penser, nous sommes à nouveau attaqués. Les réflexes de mon ami sont pourtant toujours aussi vifs. Protégées derrière son bouclier, Susan et moi lançons tous les sorts que nous connaissons sur ces monstres. Ils tombent, sonnés.

Alors nous courrons pour leur échapper. Dans les couloirs, c'est l'apocalypse. Les sortilèges pleuvent, multicolores, les murs s'effondrent et les corps tombent. J'attaque à l'aveuglette.

Mon cœur bat maintenant si fort dans ma poitrine qu'il m'en donne envie de vomir. Les éclairs des sortilèges m'aveuglent. Un instant, j'ai l'impression d'être suspendue hors du temps. Les combats semblent se faire au ralentit tant j'en saisis tous les détails. Je suis debout_, _terrorisée_,_ au milieu du champ de bataille qu'est devenue l'école qui m'a tout appris. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, j'ai l'impression d'être paralysée. Les éclairs fusent mais je n'en vois qu'un. Il est vert. Il frappe. Elle tombe.

Mon regard se tourne et se fige. Mon cœur s'arrête un instant. Mon estomac se retourne et je crois que je vais vraiment vomir. Je tombe à genoux.

Megan. Megan Jones. Morte.

Mon amie. Ma camarde de classe. Ma compagne de dortoir. Morte.

Les sanglots me retournent le cœur et ma vue se trouble. Je ne voulais pas ça. Mes larmes inondent mes joues et tracent des sillons sombres sur ma peau salie par la poussière des combats. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faisons-nous ça ? Pourquoi Megan est-elle morte ? Je ne sais plus, mais tout cela me semble d'un coup bien idiot.

Le sol tremble sous mes mains. La poussière se mêle à mes larmes et brouillent ma vision. La guerre. Ce n'est pas un combat, c'est la guerre. A quelques centimètres de moi, la guerre fait rage.

Soudain je me sens écrasée, quelque chose tombe sur moi lourdement. Rapidement je me retourne pour voir ce qui m'a heurtée et un cri de terreur meurt dans ma gorge et m'étouffe.

Wayne Hopkins. Mon camarade de classe m'est lourdement tombé dessus_. M_ort.

A la limite de la démence, mes larmes redoublant, je recule comme je peux, tentant de m'éloigner des deux corps de mes amis. Ma gorge est nouée, mon cœur me fait mal et j'aimerais hurler au monde l'injustice dont il fait preuve mais j'en suis incapable.

Mon dos heurte la pierre irrégulière du mur. Attrapant mes genoux, je me colle à la pierre, prostrée. Je sens bien que je me balance un peu, mes sanglots m'étouffent et les larmes sillonnent mes joues, mes yeux,eux, sont toujours fixés sur mes amis. Morts.

Autour de moi, les combats se font moins nombreux et tous les combattants, amis ou ennemis, semblent rejoindre le cœur du château pour se diriger vers le parc.

Il n'y a finalement plus que moi dans le couloir. Moi et les corps de mes amis, étendus dans des positions grotesques sur le sol froid, les yeux encore ouverts.

Je pleure sans m'arrêter. Ma raison m'a quittée. Je ne dois pas rester là. On va finir par me trouver et je vais mourir. Je ne veux pas mourir. Enfin je crois. Je ne sais plus. Je veux juste que tout s'arrête. Mes larmes redoublent d'intensité. J'ai l'impression de me noyer, la tête cachée dans mes bras.

Des gens courent pour rejoindre le lieu des combats mais ne semblent pas me voir. Le sol tremble toujours, les murs vibrent, la poussière tombe en pluie fine du plafond et les détonations font battre l'école tout entière, rythmant les combats, presque calquées sur la cadence infernale des battements de mon cœur affolé.

Des nouveaux pas résonnent dans le couloir et mon cœur semble s'arrêter lorsque je réalise qu'ils se sont stoppés. Quelqu'un m'a remarquée, pour le pire ou pour le meilleur. Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule et mon estomac se tordre. Puis une voix s'élève au**-**dessus du fracas des combats qui n'en finissent pas.

- Viens, Hannah, me dit-elle. Il ne faut pas rester là.

Je lève les yeux et reconnais Neville Londubat. Notre sauveur. Plus qu'Harry Potter, c'est lui qui a réussi à maintenir le moral des troupes**,** alors que les Carrow tentaient de se débarrasser de la rébellion menée par l'Armée de Dumbledore.

Je saisis sa main et me lève avec difficulté. Mes jambes tremblent_**,**_ et j'ai peur qu'elles ne me lâchent. Son regard, fier et assuré, guette les abords du couloir, à l'affût d'un quelconque danger. Il me sert alors la main et se met à courir sans me lâcher vers le cœur des affrontements. Nous passons près des corps de Megan et Wayne, mais il ne le voit même pas. A mesure que nous dévalons les escaliers, attaquant les Mangemorts sur notre passage, les bruits de combats s'amplifient et finissent par entrer en nous, faisant vibrer nos corps et nos os.

Je me souviens alors de ce que nous combattons, de ce pourquoi mes amis sont tombés. Je raffermis ma prise sur ma baguette, bien décidée à prendre part aux combats et à en ressortir vivante. Pour Megan et Wayne qui n'ont pas eu cette chance.

Dans le hall, c'est la fin du monde. Poudlard ne ressemble plus en rien à ce que nous connaissions. Mais je ne réfléchis pas plus et m'élance.

La sueur colle mes cheveux et le sang coule le long de mon bras gauche. Mais je continue de me battre. Une lueur farouche brille sûrement dans mes yeux alors que je songe à tous ces innocents qui ont payé de leur vie la folie d'un homme.

Puis à nouveau, le temps se fige. Une voix d'outre tombe résonne et s'adresse aux combattants. Elle est sifflante et me fait trembler malgré moi. Du temps. Voldemort nous offre du temps pour nos morts. Une heure.

Autour de moi les combats ont cessé et les Mangemorts disparaissent progressivement du champ de bataille. Je regarde autour de moi le sol jonché par les corps à la recherche d'amis. Ma gorge se noue à nouveau. Certains sont là, étendus, morts ou grièvement blessés, majeurs ou jeunes élèves. Certains n'étaient encore que des enfants.

Debout, à quelques mètres de moi, se tient Neville Londubat. L'air perdu, il contemple le carnage qui s'étend à ses pieds. Apres quelques instants, il se tourne enfin vers moi. En quelque sorte, c'est lui qui m'a sauvée de la mort dans ce couloir. Le couloir.

Sans hésiter, je me mets à courir. Mes jambes sont faibles et tremblantes mais elles n'ont pas le droit de m'abandonner maintenant, alors elles courent. Je gravis les escaliers, escalade les décombres, aperçois des corps étendus sans pour autant m'arrêter.

Lorsque Neville me rejoins enfin, je suis à genoux aux cotés de Megan et Wayne. Les yeux dans le vague, je serre leurs mains gelées dans les miennes et laisse se déverser le flot de mes larmes. Il s'agenouille près de moi et me prends dans ses bras. Je ne résiste qu'un instant avant de me laisser aller dans ses bras.

Je pleure de ton mon soûl la mort de mes amis contre lui.

Puis il se redresse lorsque mes sanglots se sont enfin calmés, et me force à me relever à mon tour. Sans lâcher ma main, il pointe sa baguette sur mes amis et les fait léviter. Leurs corps semblent légers, suspendus ainsi au**-**dessus du sol, et la vision de leurs dépouilles me bouleverse, me retourne, et je serre de toutes mes forces la main de Neville dans la mienne.

Les larmes roulant toujours sur mes joues, nous redescendons lentement vers la Grande Salle. Dans les couloirs, les survivants s'affairent auprès des blessés ou ramènent, l'air sombre, les cadavres jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

Dans la salle autrefois lieu de réjouissances, les corps s'alignent les uns à coté des autres. Ainsi, ils ont l'air endormis, sereins. Les blessés se font soigner du mieux possible dans un coin de la salle. Le silence est complet, seulement troublé par les gémissements des blessés ou les pleurs des familles ou amis en deuil.

En face de moi j'aperçois Susan et Ernie. Ils sont en vie. Je me sens à nouveau respirer, comme si j'avais tenu en apnée depuis tout ce temps. Susan me saute au cou l'air soulagé. Puis s'éloigne lentement de moi pour m'observer, comme pour s'assurer que je suis bien réelle. Son regard se tourne enfin vers le garçon qui m'accompagne et un sanglot se perd sans sa gorge lorsqu'elle reconnaît nos camarades, morts en héros. Les larmes coulent alors abondamment sur se**s** joues sales et elle tombe dans mes bras. Secouées par nos pleurs, nous nous soutenons mutuellement un moment.

Neville est allé étendre les corps aux cotés des autres. Tout ce décor semble irréel. A coté de moi, Susan pleure silencieusement sur l'épaule d'Ernie dont les yeux sont rougis par le chagrin. Neville revient ensuite près de moi et attrape ma main.

Nous restons tous là un moment, fixant le vide et pleurant nos amis disparus.

Puis la voix de la Mort retentit à nouveau. Ses propos sont terribles. Harry Potter n'est plus. Neville se lève sans lâcher ma main et la presse avec douceur. Nous allons mourir. Voilà. On y est.


End file.
